Scotch Flavored Dreams
by LuLina
Summary: Max's inability to sleep brings her closer to Alec.
1. Sip of Scotch

Scotch Flavored Dreams

By LuLina

PG – 13 (for now, probably NC –17 in later chapters) 

A/N  This is AU, there is still growing paranoia about the transgenic, but FN never happened. Also, Max and Logan have broken up, but no real Logan bashing.

Feedback would be nice. I'll still post even if I don't get any, it'll just take me longer to get motivated to write. 

I don't own them, so don't sue me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You are more beautiful when you awake, then most are in a lifetime – Verve Pipe          

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alec could tell that she was in the hallway before she even got to the door. He finished pouring the two glass of scotch and waited for Max to walk through his door, like she did every night. He waited, knowing what events would unfold that evening; the same ones as the night before, and the night before that. _And probably tomorrow night too…_ As he took a sip of his drink he leaned back against the counter and thought back to the first night she came over. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Having finished his last run for the day, Alec walked into Jam Pony, a satisfied grin on his face, looking forward to a night at the bar.  The prospect of getting drunk was enough to distract his attention, to the point that he almost didn't notice Original Cindy waving across the room, beckoning him to come over.

"Hey Cindy, what's going o-", he stilled as he looked past Cindy to Max, who was curled in a fetal position on one of the benches. "Is she ok?" he whispered. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing happened to her fool," she whispered back, lightly slapping his shoulder. "She's asleep."

"She's asleep!" Alec whispered as loudly as he dared, not wanting to wake her up. He didn't think she ever slept, especially not in front of so many people.

"I know," Cindy said, noticing the look of shock on his face. "I've know her longer than anyone, and the only time I've ever seen her sleep is when she drifted off in the bath once."

"In a bath, huh," a wicked grin growing on his face, "I wouldn't mind seeing that…" he trailed off as Cindy slapped him on the arm again harder. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to take her home. My girl hasn't slept in weeks, but I can't just leave her here."

"What do you mean 'she hasn't slept in weeks'? I thought you've never seen her sleep?"

"Nope, but I can hear her pacing all night, tossing and turning  in her bed. And I can definitely hear it when she drags her bike out of the apartment to go for a ride."

"Did something happen between her and Logan?" Alec asked looking down.

"Where have you been soldier boy? They called the whole thing of  almost a month ago." Alec kept looking down, he already knew this, but if he told Cindy that, then he'd have to explain how he'd found out. He didn't think Cindy would have particularly approved of his following Max to Logan's, then following her back to her place. He stayed out of sight the whole time, he just wanted to be there in case she stopped thinking and got herself into a mess.             

"So… how exactly am I suppose to get her home?" he asked looking down  at Max again. She looked so fragile and out of place.

"If you carry her, the few blocks to our place, I'll bring your bike when I get done with this last run." Alec nodded, waiting for Cindy to leave before he turned back  to Max. She was going to kick his ass when she found out that he had to carry her out of Jam Pony. _Well there goes her whole tough girl rep,_ he thought as he picked her up.

When he lifted her, Max started to stir a little. Afraid  to wake her  he stilled, waiting for her to settle again. Instead of resuming her former position, she pressed herself against him as much as possible. _If she does this the entire way back I might just die. But I'd die happy._

When he got to her apartment he immediately took her over to her bed. Not wanting to let go of her just yet, he sat on the edge lightly tracing the curve of her face with his fingertips. Leaning closer, he buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. _God she smells like… well, Max_. Nothing would ever smell as good again in his life.

  Pulling back he looked down at her face again, his eyes lingering on her lips. Void of her usually banter, he couldn't believe how peaceful she looked. Reaching forward again, his fingertips where a hair away from her lips, when her heard the lock turn. Pulling away, he looked at her one last time as he placed her gently on her bed.

Heading straight for his kitchen when he got home, he poured him self  a glass of scotch and sat on the couch amazed at his own attachment to her.  His heart ached for her when Cindy told how she wasn't sleeping. He couldn't help but think that her months of waiting for Logan, her months without normal human touch, had taken a toll on her even if she didn't she realize it. It couldn't have been good for her, but who was he to preach. With the growing transgenic paranoia he hadn't  even bothered to try to pick up women at Crash. Especially since the one actually wanted to take home was usually sitting somewhere across the room.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he picked up faint footsteps heading towards his door.            


	2. SleepScapes

Scotch Flavored Dreams

By LuLina

PG – 13 (for now, probably NC –17 in later chapters) 

A/N  This is AU, there is still growing paranoia about the transgenic, but FN never happened. Also, Max and Logan have broken up, but no real Logan bashing.

I don't own them, so don't sue me.

I love all y'all who reviewed! Gets me in that writing kind of mood. To anyone who might have started reading Long Seattle Nights, I'm sorry. I might finish it… someday… I know this isn't the most exciting fic in the world, but I'm trying to pick up the pace, really, I am.  Who knows, maybe in the next chapter there might be some 'action'.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You are more beautiful when you awake, then most are in a lifetime – Verve Pipe

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            Still sitting on the couch he tilted his head slightly to the side, trying to pick up footsteps moving down the hallway. They stopped, then started to move back the way they came. Realizing that whoever was in the hallway was pacing, Alec relaxed, _only Max would pace outside my door,_ a small grin touched his lips, _probably determining the best way to kick my ass._ Hearing her stop pacing he put his feet up on the coffee table, grabbed a magazine, and pretended he had no idea she was there. 

            The door opened and he waited patiently for the verbal berating, for her to get it out of her system, so they could move on. A few more seconds passed before he started to get confused. Turning slowly around he saw her standing just inside the door, looking at her feet and playing nervously with the hem of her shirt. "Max?"

            She finally looked up at him,  her eyes filled with confusion as she seemed to struggled for words. " I just stopped by to… um, what I mean is, thank you?"

            He smiled lightly as the normally cool and collect woman standing in front of him suddenly showed her more vulnerable side. Mimicking her earlier indecisiveness he smiled at her, "you welcome?"

            Seeing Max roll her eyes slightly he relaxed, waiting for her to make the next move. He followed her eyes as she looked around the apartment, taking everything in. She stopped at a point just over his shoulder, glanced at him, and then pointedly looked over to the spot again. Alec turned looking for what ever had peaked her interest. Seeing nothing he turned to ask her about it, when he felt the cushions on the couch shift. Before he knew it Max was sitting on the couch, brushing against his shoulder, her feet going to the coffee table next to his.

            Surprised by the sudden change, he glanced several times from the spot she had previously occupied to where she say now. Unsure of what exactly to do he moved his arm away from his side and rested it against the back of the couch. Max took his change in position to move closer to him again, she  leaned into his chest, lightly wrapping her arms around his middle. _Ok, I have Max in my arms, just like I've always wanted, but now what?_  

            As if answering his question, Max reached up and pulled his arm down around her shoulder, effectively pinning herself to him. After reminding himself to breath, he let his muscles relax so he could get comfortable. With his free hand he smoothed her hair away from her face, once again amazed at how peaceful she looked. 

            They stayed like that for a few hours as Alec cradled her body against his. When he finally heard her breathing even out he took her to the other room and over to his bed. Laying her gently beneath the covers he placed a light kiss on her forehead, before heading back to the couch. As he passed by her he felt a light tugging. Looking down he noticed her hand gripping the edge of his t – shirt and her brown eyes staring up at his.

            "I didn't come here to have you tuck me in Alec," she whispered, "and I didn't come here to kick you out of you bed either." Gazing at her pleading eyes he admitted that he couldn't have 'no'  to her if he wanted to._ She could ask me to slam my hand in the door and I probably would if it would make her happy._

            Mentally shaking his head, he quickly stepped away and striped off his pants, slipping into the bed  in boxers and his t – shirt. Still slightly unsure of the situation, he breathed a silent sigh of relief as Max's arms slipped around his waist, her head pillowed on his chest. Wrapping his arms around hers, he lightly ran his hands up and down her back, soothing her back to sleep.

*Sorry my chapters are kinda short. The next one should be longer.* 


	3. Icy, Wet, Night

Scotch Flavored Dreams

By LuLina

PG – 13 (for now, probably NC –17 in later chapters) 

A/N  This is AU, there is still growing paranoia about the transgenic, but FN never happened. Also, Max and Logan have broken up, but no real Logan bashing.

I don't own them, so don't sue me.

Sorry for the hold up on this chapter. For some reason every once and awhile I need to drag myself to at least one of my two jobs. Anyways, I love all y'all who reviewed, you know how to make a girl fell special. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You are more beautiful when you awake, then most are in a lifetime – Verve Pipe

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

To this day he Alec could still remember how amazing it was to wake up and find Max in his arms. Taking another sip of his scotch, he thought back to how surprised he was that she was still there, he had expected her to disappear sometime during the night. She didn't stay over again for almost a week. It was the night that he actually beat her at pool.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            He sat across the table from her at Crash, trying not to laugh at the way her head kept on dipping and nodding as she tried not to fall asleep. When she finally seemed to have reached her breaking point, Alec reached forward and moved her drink away from her, leaving Max to hit her head on the table instead of the not so durable beer glass.

            "Shit," she grumbled to her self absently as she rubbed her forehead. Alec really tried not to smirk when she finally caught his gaze, but deep down he knew it wasn't going to happen.

            "So Max, now that your up and awake again what do you want to do? We could have a nice game of pool? Or maybe an in depth discussion on the heating political unrest of Seattle? You know, either way, no big dealio," he ended with her usual catchphrase, throwing her off almost as much as hitting her head had.

            "Let me think real hard about that Alec… boring politics… or kicking your ass at pool… hmm, such a hard decision." He smiled as she rolled her eyes and headed over to a table, grabbing a cue on the way. He followed a moment later, grabbing a cue for himself, watching her as she racked the balls.

            The determination in her eyes over the smallest tasks always put him in awe and he was sure that tonight was going to be no different. _She'd rather see Rome fall, than have me beat her at pool._ But he had no plans on losing tonight, she had ignored both his words and Cindy's pleas for her to go see a doctor. It had been over a week since she had slept, and it was making her careless. If he couldn't talk some sense into her, well… _maybe actions are stronger than words_. He knew that on a normal night, whoever broke first would win, but she was so tired she would make mistakes and he was counting on it.

            She bragged mercilessly throughout the first game as she knocked ball after ball back off the table. Alec shook his head slightly, hoping his plan would hold up, but not worrying quite yet. The second game also went fast as he broke and cleared the table quickly. He noticed that Max had gotten another beer during all this, and that her head was almost unperceivable starting to nod again. When it took her a second to realize that it was her game, his hope returned, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to win.

            "Ok, so we've each won one game, making this in a sense the tie breaker," he took a deep breath before continuing on with his plan, "You win I do something you want."

            "And if you win?" Max questioned warily.

            "You go see a doctor tomorrow."

            "Your kidding right? Look around us Alec. Where am I going to find a doctor who's not going to freak out on me."

            "Oh don't give me that shit Max. I know you've been to a doctor  before, I'm sure you can go back." Concern creased his face again as his eyes pleaded with her to go along. "Please Max, promise me that if you don't sleep tonight you'll go see a doctor."

            "Fine, fine. If you win I'll promise to go see a doctor. But if I win you have to promise to lay off for a while. Between you and Cindy my head feels like it's going to explode." 

            Nodding in agreement, Alec turned back to the table as Max racked the balls. Two went in when she broke, quickly followed by three more. As she lined up her third shot Alec saw her eyes slip out of focus for a second and knew that the game was over. Sure enough the only ball she hit that was even close to going in, the striped yellow, hit just to the left of the side pocket.

            Swooping in, Alec soon finished the game while Max stood at the side of the table, shock written across her face. 

            "But I never lose," she whispered to herself, so quietly that Alec almost didn't hear her. Watching her as she tried to grasp what was happening he almost felt bad, but it was all for her own good. He noticed the deep shaky breath she took before turning back to him. "Alec I, I'll see you tomorrow, 'k?" 

            Alec nodded in agreement, watching her leave, before heading out the door. It had been so nice that afternoon that he had walked to Crash, and act that he regretted as icy rain now poured down on him. When he got back to his apartment rivers of water poured down his body and his clothes clung to him like a second skin.

            After he changed he sat back on the couch with his drink of choice, scotch, hoping it would take the chill off. He was just starting to nod off, when he heard pacing footsteps outside of the door. Waiting for her to come in, he was sure that she was going to refuse to see the doctor, and he tried to think of another way to convince him. _Like Max would stick to the deal. And White decided to take up charity for the transgenic cause too I guess. _ When the door finally opened, he turned and observed a wet, shivering version of Max.

            "Shit Max, you look like a drowned rat." Taking a look at herself Max smirked at her waterlogged appearance.

            "Really? I was thinking more along the lines of  drowned cat." Laughing along with her, Alec gently  steered her out of the doorway and towards his bedroom.

            "Let me just grab some dry clothes and there should be a blue towel in the cupboard in the bathroom." Taking the t –shirt and plaid boxers from him she quickly disappeared into the bathroom. When she reemerged a few minutes, Alec had to hold his breath to keep from gasping.  He never thought that his clothes could look more sexy. _No, no, no. Max is here for a friend, nothing more, so don't get you hopes up. _ Following her out of the room, he went to the kitchen and poured her a drink, before joining her on the couch. "Here, this should warm you up a little." He let her finish the scotch before addressing the reason he was sure she was here.

            "Ok Max, I know you don't want to go to the doctor and all, but you need to. Even if it means I have to drag you there myself."

            "You said I only had to go if I didn't sleep. That's why I'm here." He was sure the confusion must have been plastered across his face, he was completely lost. "That night I stayed here was the most I'd slept since I got out of Manticore." Looking down she suddenly seemed so shy. "If you want me to go, I understand," she finished in a whisper. 

            Not answering, he gently pulled her into his arms, more confident in this action, that he was the last time. He shifted them on the couch so they were laying down and pulled the blanket down from the back to cover them. 

            "The last thing I want is for you to leave," he whispered in her ear, before they both fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()(

            That night had been months ago, and she had stayed over every night since. Sometimes they hung out at Crash before heading back to her place. Sometimes she just showed up. It had become their tradition to start with a glass of scotch and end with them both on the couch. 

            Finishing his drink, he poured himself a second and waited for her to open the door.


End file.
